


A Place To Belong

by Dezaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Blood and Gore, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark Fantasy, Demon Sex, Demons, Dom/sub, Don't copy to other sites, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sadism, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Subspace, Tags May Change, Touching, Violence, Voice Kink, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Sex, Work In Progress, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezaz/pseuds/Dezaz
Summary: Waking up, he doesn't know where he is or who he is. Now, begins his new life of learning about himself and the world he lives in.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea how to write well. This is the first story and world I am really trying to create. I would love for everyone to tell me what went bad so I can improve for the future since I want this to be something that people want to read. Don't hold back, even though I want you too and hope you enjoy what I've created.

Opening his eyes, the first thing he thinks of is that the bed is very comfortable. Staring up at the ceiling, eyes half closed and tired, he just wants to fall back asleep for longer. Deciding to go back to sleep, he closes his eyes again but a voice to the side interrupts the attempt, “Oh, you’re awake now huh?.”

Surprised, he quickly sits up in a panic, suddenly not tired anymore. A pair of hands reach across landing on his shoulders keeping him from moving anymore. The voice then continued to speak, “Try not to move around too much yet.”

That didn’t help the sudden panic much but did make him finally look over at who was talking immediately snapping to their eyes. Their eyes are completely black with red slits in them. Taking in the rest of their face, they had dark brown short hair, pointed ears with dark brown scales covering some spots on their dark grey skin. After that, he realized that he had know idea who this was. They weren't familiar at all. Who are they?

“Who are you?”, The question came out unintentionally but he did want to know who this person is. They smirked at the question, seeming like they were glad about the question.

“Before I answer your question, I want to ask you something first. Do you know where you are, or rather, what is the last thing you remember before you woke up just now?”.

"Of course, before this I was...Um" He turns his head down and begins to think.

After a moment of thinking, he couldn't remember. The last thing he could remember was just a few moments ago waking up. That prompted him to try and remember other things and he just couldn’t. He couldn’t think of anything else, about himself or anything. At the realization, his heart dropped and repeated thoughts of, Who am I? Where am I, Where was I? Why don’t I know? kept flooding his mind. Fear then starts to kick with a feeling of being lost. But why did they ask? Did they do something to make him like this?

Tears start to form and his voice shaking he looks back to them and responds to the question, “I … don’t know. I don’t remember anything, even who I am? Why did you ask? Did you do this to me?”

They let go of his shoulders and sat back down into the chair they were earlier in. "Don't start accusing me of anything now. What you're experiencing was to be expected. When you were found, you were on death’s door. There were costs to heal you and you, well the old you, agreed to it so here we are. I’m here to help you at that when you wake up though. First things first your name, your identity. The only thing we know about you is your name, which is Alexander, anything else we don’t know.”

Scooting back against the headboard of the bed, he looks back up to the ceiling. There were so many things he wanted to ask, those questions flying through his mind not being able to grasp one at ask. He sighs, conceding to himself and just goes with what was said. Looking back at them he finally says, “Well, there's no reason to say no to that.”

“Alright then, your name is Alexander now. To answer your earlier question earlier, my name is Damon and I would go into more detail about myself but I actually don’t have time to. Since you're awake, I have to get back to my work now-”,

Seeing him getting up seemingly like he was going to leave, he reaches out in a panic, not wanting to be left alone. “W-wait a moment! Um, before you leave, could you please explain other things? I don’t remember myself and all that, but why do I know about objects around me but nothing about myself? Also, where is this and what am I going to do from now on?”.

Damon stops, turning around at the door of the room, deciding to answer, “Sure, I can’t answer everything but firstly, you can’t remember your identity and the experiences that formed it, but you seem to have kept most of your knowledge about the world around you. In a moment someone else is going to come in to take over.” With that, Damon turns towards the door and heads out, leaving Alex by himself and with more questions he wished could be answered right now. Damon seemed in a hurry to leave, not wasting any moments to explain hardly anything and leaving Alex any time to think about what’s happening. Now, he needs to wait for whoever it is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter yay! Do most people do chapter summaries though?
> 
> For those who are also wondering though since the tags say it, there isn't going to be "intimate" things happening (if you know what I mean) until chapter 4 unless I make drastic changes. I plan to make this a long story as far I want to right now. I don't know if this pace is slow but I plan to keep it like this for now as well. It's still a WIP so many things could change but hope you enjoy this and thanks for the time you spent for reading my stuff.

Knowing that Damon wasn’t coming back, He feels annoyed, hating how he never went into detail about anything. What was the point in him even being here if he just quickly left? Laying back down on the bed and with an arm up to his forehead he sighs heavily. His mind is still racing through thoughts leaving almost as quickly as them come. He knows he needs to calm down and put thoughts in place so in a hope to calm himself, he forces himself to look around the room, to focus on something else at the moment.

It’s a simple room. Well, he hasn’t ever seen a room before but nothing to him feels out of place or unique about it. There the bed he is on, which was still very comfortable to be laying in. Then a small table next to a wall with nothing on it and a single chair which Damon was sitting on earlier. The only thing left in the room and he barely noticed it. In the middle of the room’s ceiling, there is some sort of crystal slightly not touching it, which was bright so it must be providing light into the room. It was the other thing that was out of place, unique to him. He didn’t want to dwell on but he continued to see if there was anything else in the room he missed.

Now that there was nothing else to look at, he goes to himself. There is nothing that has reflections in the room so he lifts his head to look down at himself. Under his clothes being a big set of shirt and shorts , he has very light skin, almost white but not quite. It’s a complete opposite from Damon making him think skin colors might differ from person to person. He was also very skinny, being able to feel his ribs easily through the shirt. Going towards his own face, he feels nothing but his smooth skin, noticing that he feels no scales like Damon has besides himself being boney. It must be another way to look different from each other and makes him wonder what others might look like then. What other colors and features they might have made him kind of look forward to meeting this new person.

Noticing how he’s calmed down some and his spirit was lifted a bit, he now goes back to thinking of questions to ask. There are many things that he wants to ask, but they might not give time so he should set priorities on things that he needs to ask first. The first thing which was almost a given is where he is. If anything, he needs to know where he is to accomplish anything else. Then there's-

*knock* *knock* *knock* 

He jolts at the sound which interrupted the complete silence in the room and his train of thought. Looks like this person finally arrived but he wanted more time to think of things to ask. It felt as if almost no time had passed at all since being left. Beginning to sit up he realizes that it’s pretty difficult to do that. He has almost no strength in him to move, the adrenaline from being scared earlier fading finally fading. Not only that, he was starving. When was the last time he ate? Well, probably depends on how long he was sleeping for.

The door opened and in came someone who had black eyes with red slits in them and gray skin again. At first he thought It might be Damon again but this person had black hair going to their neck, some fluffy looking cat ears on top of their head with a small smile on their face and didn’t waste any time introducing themselves, “Hello there Alexander. Can I just call you Alex? I’m Mel and I’m your caretaker. Get up and follow me, I’m going to take you to a better place so we can talk about things you probably really want to talk about.”

She said she’s his caretaker, then why was Damon here when waking up? He decided to just wait until they went to talk to ask that plus the other things so he scoots over to the edge of the bed to get up. Standing up was difficult, not having much strength and all but right when taking his first step, that leg buckles under him. Not prepared, he just falls forward. Not being able to catch himself on the table next to him in time or anywhere else, he falls to the floor but not before hitting the side of his head on the table at full force. It happened so quickly, the only things he heard during the blur of falling was a quick “Ah” from himself, a thud from himself hitting his head, and then a loud gasp from Mel right when he landed on the floor.

Pain immediately explodes from the side of his head that was hit and the pain quickly encompases his whole head. His own hands quickly go to the side of his head while his body starts to curl up on the floor and he starts basically whining as tears start forming behind his closed eyes. A warm feeling started to encompass his hands. He didn’t know what it was; it freaking him out. Before anything else could happen another set of hands appear. They remove his own and Mel’s voice comes can hardly be heard behind the pain trying to calm him down, “Hey, hey it’s going to be fine shh shh. Just breathe, focus on that.”, He just did what she said not knowing what else to do and wanting it all to stop. His breathing went from large gasps of air and slowly went to quick breaths the pain seemingly following. After about a couple minutes his breathing went to normal and the pain completely subsided.

Opening his eyes, he sees that Mel was looking down at him as she carried a very worried look. “What happened? Why did you fall over?”, her voice sounding very worried as well.

“I just feel tired? I have no strength at all in my legs”, He responds, sniffling and blinking the rest of his tears away so he could see clearer.

“What did Damon do when you woke up?” she asked, still looking worried but he could hear a little bit of anger behind her calmed voice.

Alex then goes over everything that he was told by Damon. That he lost all of his memories after being saved and that someone would come which was her and that he then left.

“Unreliable idiot...”, She quickly says while closing her eyes sighing and shaking her head slightly.

“Huh?” _Did I say something wrong?_ He was thinking that she was mad at him not Damon.

“No, not you but Damon.”, she clarifies to him, “I was afraid that he did something stupid but the only thing he did was saying some unnecessary things too.” She finishes shaking her head.

“Then why weren’t you here then if he was unreliable?” He asked blatantly at Mel, slightly angry himself. Everything was pointing that there was no reason for Damon to be there

She looked a little hurt at what he said. “Well you are right, I should have been here and I meant to. Damon was only meant to be here to make sure you were responsive and leave but I had something come up having to leave for a few moments. I didn’t think you would wake up in the small moment I was away. It seems like he only checked up on your mental state and not both that and your physical state. Then just leaving, not waiting for me to come back. He should have known to just stay and wait here to tell me how you were.”

Alex was just silently listening to what she was saying, liking that she was talkative and explained things properly instead of being vague about it unlike a certain someone. He didn’t like that she was hurt by what he said but still glad that he got a full answer. She shifted herself and got up and then bent herself down to lift Alex up on his feet which she did effortlessly. Was he really that light? “I’ll have to change my plan and take you to get some food. Can you walk by yourself?”

“Yes, I think so.” he responds and slowly takes a step while looking down at his feet not wanting to fall again. He completed the step and was thankful that his legs didn’t give way again but he was shaking a bit. He couldn’t tell if it was because of hunger or his fear of falling again but he didn’t care, only wanting to not feel that awful pain again. Looking up at Mel, she was walking towards the door which was wide open. _She was so worried about me that she didn’t even close the door_ , he thought to himself. He felt glad that someone was looking out for him and cared for him. _Where are we going though?_ , another thought came to him and he decided to ask out right.

“Mel? Where are we going exactly?”, He asked while slowly walking towards the door still making sure he wouldn’t fall again. 

“We’re headed to the dining hall. It’s where we're going to get food.”, she says while waiting for him at the door watching him walking. She didn’t need to explain that but he didn’t mind. He finally gets to the door of the room and walks out into the corridor with her leading him. Another thought then occurred to him, _These are pretty much the first steps I'm taking in my life even if they aren't. There are going to be so many things to re-learn but damn I’m so hungry so that can wait for now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, would love any feedback on things. Don't have a certain day I update this and don't know if I will. Also, I plan to change POV here and there to provide better understanding of things since Alex is pretty much in the dark on a lot of things and to keep things interesting as well. We'll see what happens though. Again, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is a go with it being longer than chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy.

After walking through the corridors for a while, Alex has his arm wrapped around Mel’s shoulder while she leads him to the dining hall. He didn’t expect the long walk to the dining hall and was tired from all of the walking, panting some after climbing some stairs. To distract himself from the discomfort of walking, he continued to look around at the corridor which was quite extravagant compared to the room he was in earlier, but there were no windows anywhere in sight to see outside which was quite disappointing. Maybe he would know where he was if he just saw outside. His only chance was to just ask her and also wanted to break the silence.

“Mel, where is this place? Where am I?”, he asks hoping that she would answer even if she wanted to wait until they arrived.

“You finally ask. I thought you would be badgering me about it by now. To answer though, you are in the Kingdom of Derdia. A place where people live together for survival.”

Finally something he gets to know about the world. But where in the kingdom? _This building looks extremely elegant and fancy, not everyone would live like this in a kingdom. Right? This building isn’t some random place in the kingdom, it has to be where the, um, uh…ruler, rules the place. I think?_

Looks like he doesn’t remember everything about it. He can’t seem to remember some of the words he wants to say sometimes. He wants to make sure though that he is right so he just asks Mel, “Then this place is where the kingdom is ruled? Whatever it is called.”.

“Hehe, ”, she laughs a bit, “ that's correct, this is the Castle of Derdia, where the King rules his people.” Emphasizing the castle and king words to him.

He ends up being a bit embarrassed. He hates that he doesn’t know everything, like a newborn. Almost being carried as well. But now he knows where he is, a safe place at that too. There must be lots of people protecting this place if it's that important of a place. But he hasn't seen anyone else yet.

“Anything else you want to know right now?”

“Yeah. Do a lot of people live here? During our time, I haven't seen anyone else at all.”

“That's actually something I can’t answer.” She answered slowly, shaking her head.

“Huh? Why not?” He looked at her surprised that she can't answer something.

“Sorry, I can’t answer that either.” Again, shaking her head.

“Oh, okay.” He looked back in front of him, disappointed that she couldn’t even explain why she couldn’t explain something. “Let me ask something else then. Who is the king of this kingdom?”

“Hmmm… I’m pretty sure I can answer that. The king’s name is Vasilios and ah, we're here.” He was confused on how she couldn’t almost say who the king was. Everyone should know who the king is, who rules over them. Right? She at least gave him an answer for it so he didn’t care. She stopped them in front of a large set of doors. Alex doesn’t know if he could even make it back to the room by now. They took so many turns, went up lots of stairs and passed so many other things but he wasn’t really paying attention to it that well. She pushes the door open to reveal a large room with a large set of windows covering the far side. It was nothing but black outside them so he sadly couldn’t see anything. Then there was a large rectangular table in the middle of it with lots of chairs set at it. She led him to a seat and sat him down at one of them while she sat down next to him. But where is the food? There is nothing on the table.

“Um, where is the food? There isn’t anything on the table.” he asked in a confused voice. Was he missing something?

“Yes, there isn’t anything on the table yet. We don’t bring anything to the table, they do.”, she responded back smiling at him.

“Who -” *clink*, a sound right next to Alex startled him and he turned to look at what it was. There is someone putting down a glass full of water and silverware onto the table. They didn't look at him at all, but looking at them, they looked terrified. They had wide-eyes and were moving around stiff. They finished everything and left behind a set of doors. As they went through it he faintly saw more of them and more sounds going on in there. _That must be where the food is being prepared?_ he thought to himself. He’s set in high anticipation to eat something as the aroma of food came when they left through the door, His body shaking at this point wanting it.

While waiting for the food, he thought about them. They looked completely different from Mel and Damon. No unique features that set them apart from what he could tell. _I guess people do look very different from each other. But they all have the same skin color and features_ he thought about them but didn't really care thinking more about it. He just wanted to eat something. Mel then started to talk again while taking sips of her drink, “Like I said don’t mind them, they are just preparing the meals as usual. Drink up, not only do you need to eat but drink as well. It’ll help.”

He decides to drink, taking a sip of the water and it was amazing. He never realized how dry and hot his mouth was since it was like that ever since he woke up. Feeling the coolness of the water explode in his mouth, then going down his throat ending in his stomach was amazing or more like, refreshing. Not long after he completely drank the whole glass and he was glad it did relieve some hunger. Then a minute or so after, a couple of those people come back through the door with dishes of food in hand and set them down on the table then leave right after still stiff, clearly not relaxed. Mel doesn’t wait any time and starts to eat, him following suit after her. It tasted so good, his mouth exploding in flavor bite after bite. It was definitely way tastier than the water but sometimes needed some more of it to help shove down some of the food. _When did it refill? Whatever_ , a thought that came and went quickly. He didn’t know what the food was and at this point he just was mindlessly shoving food in himself, hardly leaving room to breathe.

They both quietly ate since Alex focused on that more than to ask anything about things. The people came back in after everything was eaten and took everything away but before they completely left, he saw one of them glance in his direction with a strange look on their face which he couldn’t understand. Mel turned to him smiling and asked, “How was it? You didn’t even ask anything while eating so it must have been good.”

“It was delicious! The water too but there is something I meant to ask though right before we ate but forgot too. How do you tell them apart? The people in the kitchen I mean. They all almost look the same.” They had no features that set them apart besides hair length or color with some being men and women.

“We don’t need to worry about telling slaves apart from another-”, she was about to keep going but stopped herself wide-eyed.

“Slaves? What is that?” He asked, curious about what that word meant. _Was that their race?_ The thought came to him.

____

Mel started to look a little worried about something. “Umm, well, I didn’t mean to use that word but…”, she sighs heavily, “You're going to find out eventually but I will just say it now. Slaves are those that have no free will of their own and serve those who have enslaved them. Who owns them.”

____

_So they are sold to others to work for them? But why?_ “That doesn’t make any sense though. Why would we enslave our own kind then? Did they do something wrong to be enslaved?”

____

She just silently stares at him for a few moments, “So you don’t know then? I thought you did.”

____

“What are you talking about? I’m just confused and looking for you to explain stuff as you have been.”

____

“The slaves are not demons, they are humans. A different race.”

____

“Ok...so they are different races than us. Why was that so difficult to say?” Alex was confused why that was so difficult to say. Them being a separate race made it make more sense but what did that have to do with him not knowing?

____

She looked even more worried, “You're still not understanding what I’m saying. Demons all have grey skin and black eyes, humans have that pale-like skin and white eyes.” She completely turns herself and puts her hands on his shoulder starting into his eyes, “You are a human Alex...not a demon.”

____

He just stared back at her, “Huh?”, he quietly says. Mel lets go of his shoulders and sits back into her chair and then looks away from him. He just looks down, looking at himself again. They are very white looking, but it does look like theirs but just way lighter. He thought that he was just a lighter skinned demon. Both Mel and Damon both had grey skin. He’s never seen his own eyes but he must be white as well like the slaves.

____

He realized that he couldn’t do anything but accept he wasn’t a demon. He felt a combination of feelings he couldn’t really understand or comprehend very well. He ends up putting his hands on his forehead while bending over a bit as he also realized that being a human must mean that he is a slave as well. That all humans must be slaves. Must not have any free-will as well. Before he went deeper into the rabbit hole he created within his mind, he decided to ask Mel in hopes to help. Not looking up to her, “Does that mean...I’m a slave too?”

____

“Yes.”, is all she said to him not skipping a beat to answer. By now he starts to sweat and could feel his heart rate increasing as well as a strange feeling in his stomach forming as he started to salivate more and more, “But, you are different from them because you are-”, she stops mid sentence but he wasn’t paying attention anymore, still in disbelief and stuck in his mind looking for some way to escape.

____

“That's enough.” It was a deep voice behind where Alex was sitting. This surprise appearance makes his focus come back into the forefront. Before he could look in that direction, a hand lands on top of his head, completely encompassing it and starts to move around. It was stroking his head? Confused at what was happening, he didn’t move. He didn’t even realize how he had just lost his train of thought of what he had just learned seconds before.

____

Mel gets up from her chair quickly and bows with a hand over her chest to whoever this was behind him, “Your Highness, I-”

____

“You can leave.” Is all the voice said and it sends a shiver down Alex’s spine for some reason.

____

“Yes sir.”, she stops bowing and walks out of the dining hall not saying another word to anyone, leaving them alone together in the dining hall. All he could think of at the moment is how he wanted the hand to keep stroking his head with another thought of what was happening right now.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy were getting there. Finally getting to the "good stuff" ;) . Some tags were added or changed as well and will be as the story continues.
> 
> As usual, feedback is welcome including constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here and longer than the last chapter again. I feel embarrassed about this chapter and am very worried for this chapter. I really hope that,
> 
> 1\. Flow is good.  
> 2\. Descriptions are good.  
> 3\. Makes sense in general.  
> 4\. Didn't make or set up a plot hole for the future.
> 
> I hope I got these down good and hope you enjoy this chapter! Tags were added or changed again to suit not only the current point in the story but sets precedence for future development as well. As long as I don't change things that is.

Alex was still shocked about how this voice sounded extremely soothing to him and how he likes the hand on his head being stroked. It is a nice yet strange feeling to him. He couldn't really understand why, but before any other thoughts could circulate, the spoke again,

“Let’s go.” The hand gets removed, probably expecting him to get up and follow. With Mel gone, Alex had no idea what to do so he decided to get up and follow. Getting up from the seat at the table, he turns to face this person who he didn’t know. Well, Mel said “Your Highness” so this must be the king? She also said earlier that the king's name was Vasilios. So that must be who this is.

Turning around, he was met with his chest so he started to look up to see his face. He was tall, over a head height difference than Alex. Damon and Mel were both taller than him but this toppled both of them. There was also something else, a glaring difference from them. Vas was completely covered in fur, black fur, which looked extremely fluffy and Alex immediately wanted to touch it but refrained to do that. Now at Vas’ face, he had a wolf’s head, ears, everything and eyes that all demons had. His eyes though were staring right into Alex’s when he found them, sending another shiver down his spine. Vas had an intimidating body and look but that just made Alex want to get closer for some reason. Why was he reacting like this? This didn’t happen with Mel and Damon so why him?

Vas just turns around after their eyes meet and heads over to the dining hall door, basically threatening to leave him so he follows quickly after. Alex noticed another thing about him now that he could see his back. Vas also had a tail. His tail didn’t have any fur on it though, just gray skin and that a little after it started, it split into two separate tails for the rest of it. He also didn’t have the “look” of a king, clothes wise, body wise was something else entirely. The only things he’s wearing were loose pants and a loose shirt, nothing else that he expected a king would wear. He began to second guess himself about who he is but stopped that thought, wondering what he was even expecting a king to look like? He’s never seen one before. In the end deciding to give up the thought and continue to follow him through the door.

They both left the dining hall and started going through the halls and not long after Alex felt a little awkward. Vas hasn’t said anything still, like where they were going, nothing at all unlike what Mel did. Alex decided to break the silence and say something, “Um, where-”

Without turning around or stopping, he interrupts Alex, “Keep quiet and follow.” There it was again, his voice. It sounded so pleasant and calming, making him want to hear it even more.  _ If I don’t keep quiet will he talk more? _ A quick thought came in but decided not to and silently followed. Without anything to do but follow, he went to think about things. He didn’t understand why he wanted to feel Vas’ fur, more like he wanted to touch his hands and have them stroke his head again. Those massive and strong looking furry hands. Everything about what happened in the dining hall didn’t matter anymore, Alex completely forgot about that for now, just wanting to be around Vas and wanted Vas to touch him again. But for the rest of the time, Alex silently follows him while staring shamelessly at him.

What felt like not long after, they arrived at a set of doors. These doors were quite extravagant compared to all of what Alex has seen so far. Vas opened them, going inside and Alex followed him in not really caring where he ended up at this point, as long as Vas was there, he wanted to be there.

The room that Alex was led into was a bedroom and it’s very large, almost as big as the dining hall. Not only was the room itself huge but the bed was too which set across from where they walked in plus a bedside tables on each side of it. He was beginning to turn and look around some more but he then felt a stare on him and immediately looked in that direction. Vas was staring right at him with some look that made Alex shiver again while he was sitting on the edge of the large bed. The look also made his insides churn and both his body and mind were both yelling at him to go over there.

"I’m-" Vas got interrupted from what he was saying by Alex throwing himself onto his chest trying to hug him. Not being able to reach all the way around he, latched onto him instead. Alex felt so embarrassed about what he was doing, his face going red, but he couldn’t stop. He couldn't stop himself from going over to him. Alex felt like he needed Vas to touch and be touched by him. The feeling of Vas' fur was so heavenly, so soft, so fluffy, so worth what he did though. He was expecting to be thrown off at any moment but instead, Vas brought his arms in to hug Alex back.

He was surprised by what was happening but was loving this feeling of being drowned in Vas’ fur from in front and behind. The only problem was, he wanted more? The feeling inside of him wasn’t going away as he did what it wanted him to do. It was growing more and more inside of him wanting more. But of what? He was being held by Vas’ which is what it wanted but it want’s more? More of what? He didn’t know what to do. This feeling was strange and it was starting to scare him, not being able to do anything about it. There was also a throbbing down below. Scared about not being able to do anything on his own feelings, he wanted Vas to help him with whatever was happening.

He looks up at Vas, but before Alex could say anything, he falls back, bringing Alex with him still in arms. Vas shifts his arms and quickly turns over bringing himself to be on top with Alex being the one on the bed. During the turn, Alex lost his grip on Vas but raised a hand hoping to touch him more but not before Vas grabbed it and pinned it above Alex’s head. The motion made Alex look back at Vas wondering why he did that but he was met with eyes staring intensely at him with the same look as earlier. It sent a whole new set of weird feelings course through his body making him tremble some more and Alex gave Vas a look he didn’t even realize he was giving.

Alex then tried to talk again, opening his mouth a little, still worried about what was happening but Vas stopped him again by bringing his head down then sticking his tongue out. With his slitted tongue he slowly licked Alex’s lips. He was still oblivious about what was going on but just deciding to go with what Vas was doing so he opened his mouth more. Vas then slowly shoves his tongue into Alex’s mouth. Alex didn’t know what to expect of a tongue entering his mouth but he quickly fell in love with it. The feeling of Vas’ writhing hot tongue slipping through his lips and then touching his own tongue. The slitted parts playing around with his tongue, tossing and turning it. The heat of Vas’ breath hitting his face made it all feel more intense. He loved how close they were and how they were connected

Something then went under Alex’s shirt, making him snap back to the present and he quickly knew that it was Vas’ other hand and it started to touch his side, starting to caress it which made him make strange noises around Vas’ tongue as it moved around more, making the throbbing in his groin stronger. The throbbing was wanting something but he didn’t know what. A very small voice appeared inside his mind, somehow making it through all the mush his mind was becoming. It told him to touch that area. That was a good idea, so lifting his other free hand which felt heavy and slow but he moved it towards that area. Before he got very far Vas quickly stopped caressing him and grabbed his moving hand pinning it above his head just like his other. 

Vas’ tongue then went farther in his mouth, inching down his throat slowly as it pulsated and writhed more making strange sounds. Alex started to gag around his tongue, making his own throat contract and squeeze around Vas’ completely cutting off his ability to breathe. Vas was turning his head while letting his mouth open wider, getting closer to Alex’s face. His lungs were quickly begging him for more air but Vas didn’t seem to be letting up, only going further in while his mouth was opening more. He ended up pushing his whole tongue into Alex.  _ Is he going to eat me? He wouldn’t hurt me right? Why would he _ Alex thought. Vas could easily snap his mouth shut and take his head off. Alex started to writhe under Vas’ grip, attempting to get him to move, the feeling of teeth poking his face but of course the attempt didn’t do anything. He knew that no matter how much he tried to get Vas off of him, he couldn’t make him budge. His need to breathe only became much worse along with his fear. The tears began to fall as his eyes started to roll back from the lack of air but before it got much worse, Vas quickly moved away and took his tongue out, leaving Alex to turn his head and start coughing, gasping for air while Vas didn’t stop to do anything, going to lick his neck now.  _ He didn’t hurt me.  _ Another thought came to Alex while still gasping for air.

The whole time, the throbbing and strange feeling were even more intense after what happened. Alex was confused as to why those feelings were even worse than before. The thing is, he started to like those feelings, and wanted more of it, no, more of him. With Alex able to talk again, he only has one thing to say while panting for more air, “Touch me more...please.” He was begging Vas to bring his hands back to touching him. He wanted, no, needed Vas to touch him more. His tongue felt amazing but he wanted more. He wanted to feel Vas caress his body again all over. Vas stops licking his neck and brings his head up to look into Alex’s eyes, “Don’t move.” was the only thing he said. A burst of happiness went through Alex, happy that Vas was going to touch him some.

“I won’t move...so please.” Alex quickly responded, not being able to help his happiness show on his face. Vas released both of Alex’s hands then went to the shirt Alex was wearing. He watched as Vas’ hands moved and in an instant, grabbed, then ripped Alex’s shirt off of him, revealing his skinny and boney body. A flashing thought of hate came in the back of Alex’s mind, behind all the happiness but didn’t last long because Vas didn’t waste any time to put both of his hands onto Alex and went back to licking his body along with it. The feelings exploded inside of him, a wave of overwhelming feelings crashed throughout his whole body causing loud moans to escape while his back arched against Vas’ touch, his body trembling along with it. He tried to stop moving but couldn’t control the feelings that took over his body. The only thing he was able to not move was his own hands by gripping the bed sheets where they were left at. He swears he could hear a low chuckle from Vas through all the noises he was making but Vas kept moving his hands and tongue around making him not able to dwell on it. The throbbing in his groin was ever growing, still wanting attention even after all of this.

An unintentional thought flashed through his mind. In the middle of his heavy breathing and noises, he begs to Vas again, “Please...lower...please go...” The thought of him touching there quickly became unbearable after he begged to him. He knew it would feel even better and maybe soothe.

Vas stopped licking where he was and not even looking up to only say one word, “No”. That word made Alex’s breath hitch along with a twitch from his body. Why wouldn’t he? He needed it to happen. Why? Vas just continued what he was doing earlier. Now knowing that Vas wouldn’t touch that area for some reason made everything feel even more intense. The throbbing became so bad that it became not only painful but a mix of pain and pleasant. His moans turn into little sobs as his body trembles all over with new fresh tears falling over the same path as the old ones. He just wanted to move his own hands down to the throbbing area but he promised not to move. He wasn’t going to break that promise but Alex decided to plead again to Vas, to try and have him go down there. “Ple...Plahse...Vas.” His voice was high and could hardly make out the words he wanted.

Vas stopped licking and touching , bringing his head back up to Alex. He licks the side of Alex’s face, licking up the falling tears. “Fine” he whispered into his ears and started to lift his head back standing on his knees below Alex's feet. Alex was about to say something back to him, but he placed his hands on and ripped Alex’s pants down, ripping most of it off. Alex quickly looked down with the unexpected movements and immediately focused on the thing that sprung up between his legs. It was intensely throbbing up and down just like the feeling. He quickly understood that it was the thing that wanted to be touched. It was leaking some type of stringy white liquid too, which his groin was covered in already.  _ What is that rod thing? _

“But it's going to be my way.” Vas spoke, making Alex look back up and was met with Vas looking at him smiling but it wasn’t a sweet smile, giving a shiver go through Alex’s spine.  _ What does he mean his way? _ . He got his mind back and watched as Vas then moved his hands up to his own pants quickly pulling them down as well which had something spring up. It went from Alex’s feet all the way up to his knees and he was in awe at it. It was huge compared to his, not only in length, but width but it had a completely different look to it as well. It was red and had a fundamentally different look to it than his own. The only thing that ran through Alex’s head at the moment was the word “Beautiful” while he stared at it. It was throbbing just like his and leaking the same stringy white liquid. Was Vas having the same problem as him? The same throbbing? But still, what did he mean by his way?

Not giving Alex time to ponder about what was going to happen, he put his hands back onto Alex but instead of caressing him, they grabbed him and gently flipped him over effortlessly, him just letting it happen, wanting whatever it was to happen as long as his rod was touched. “On all fours.” He spoke to Alex, now panting some himself. Alex did just that with no hesitation. He didn’t know what to expect to happen while doing this, but the anticipation was killing him, his limbs shaking while he panted more and more, waiting for it to happen. Not long after he got on all fours, Vas grabbed Alex's thighs and pushed them closer together. During this Alex could hear that Vas was panting very heavily and when he let go, he scooted up a bit, putting something between them. It was something wet and thick getting pushed between his thighs slowly.

Alex looked down under himself to see. He had a feeling, a hope of what it was pushing itself between his thighs and it was as he suspected. It was the big, thick, red rod of Vas’. It was going slowly between Alex’s thighs while Vas’ was making some noises of his own. It was a strange feeling but it wasn’t bad but when it reached Alex’s own, it made him clench everything down there including his thighs from the feeling it caused. A loud noise came from Vas as he then thrusted the rest of his rod through without warning. That made Alex clench even more while moaning loudly bringing his head back up to look forward. Both arms gave out while he heard Vas moan loudly in his amazing voice behind. It felt so amazing. Vas’ rod was twitching and pulsating under him, touching his.

The weight shifted around him and a large weight fell on him. He then heard panting close to his head. Struggling to see and think on what happened, he was able to understand that his whole body was being covered by Vas’ but put his hands to the side probably to make sure not to crush him underneath. The heat of fully being encompassed by his body made him feel both tranquility and happiness flow through him, relishing in those feelings.

It was the best feeling Alex had since he woke up. This must be his way of touching it. He thought that he wanted to stay forever like this with Vas but Vas started to move. He shifted himself a bit, lifting some of the weight but then started to move his rod back out from in between Alex’s thighs. The amazing feeling came back to Alex as Vas was removing it as it constantly pulled on his own. He thought as Vas was removing his rod completely but before that, it was slammed back in going right over Alex’s still throbbing rod. Alex yelped a moan at the sudden explosion of incomprehensible feeling that stormed throughout his body all over again. It felt so good and his thoughts were going right back into being mush, unable to process things.

Vas continued to do that over and over again. Pulling out almost all the way then thrusting all the way in. At first he went back and forth slowly but as time went on, he went quicker. At some point Alex again lost all thought process of time and the only thing he was able to do was feel what was happening and make incoherent noises to them also not being able to see anything due to the fur and gloss over his eyes. The next thing he lost was the ability to keep himself up, his legs finally giving up on the weight, causing Vas to put a hand across his stomach to keep him up so he could continue his thrusting. He occasionally shot loads of his sticky liquid and after some time of Vas going back and forth, he slammed in one last time as he growled loudly in his low and heavily voice, shooting his own load while his claws were ripping the sheets under them including Alex’s stomach, him not even realizing. Vas fell on his side with Alex still in arm, then brought his other one up, hugging Alex. Alex immediately to fall asleep upon his body being utterly exhausted and in heaven being in Vas’ arms still not realizing that he was bleeding out. He felt like he couldn’t be happier and the last thing he heard before was Vas starting to say, “Damn it...” sleep then taking him before hearing anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit! I never have written something like this before so I hope this wasn't a incoherent mess. I tried to subtly mix plot in along with this. Didn't seem like it is un-readable to me but I wrote the thing so I don't think I can have a say. During the chapter Vasilios was called Vas. It wasn't me only not wanting to write and read his full name constantly but if you didn't catch, Alex called him Vas too.
> 
> Hope that Vasilios didn't turn everyone off but, everything isn't for everyone. This is how I want Vasilios to look so he will remain that way.
> 
> As usual, feedback is welcome. Stay tuned for more chapters to come with no schedule ;P


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV is different this chapter, set in the perspective of Vasilios.
> 
> I'm pretty sure that I have perfectionism, but I don't want to let that hold me back in doing what I want too so as usual I have my worries about this chapter but here it is and hope you enjoy it.

“Damn it! What the hell is this?” Vas was saying to himself. He was frustrated and confused as to what happened. He had to give it his all to keep himself in check and not hurt him but he ended up doing it anyway. This hasn’t happened before but he ended up losing himself to what was happening. _Is there something to cause this or has it just been too long?_ He thought to himself. He wasn’t that worried about the physical injury, he knew it would be fine but worried that he would remember it, or more like the pain of the injury he caused. _It’s about time though_ . He looked down at Alex’s stomach which still had his claws in it, blood spilling around them and out of the rest of the injury. He removed them, taking some of his intestines out with them. Blood started to pool out onto the bed along with intestines and other organs threatening to come out too. It didn’t last long though. His organs started to slip right back in as the blood stopped flowing, the marks then slowly zipping themselves shut. Not longer after, there was nothing left except for the blood that fell out on the bed and whatever got onto him. After watching the wound heal itself, Vas squeezed him, heavily smiling, _So beautiful! You are so perfect for me even after all this time!_

 _But enough of that_ . He starts getting up, bringing Alex with and puts him in a lounge chair nearby thankfully not waking him. _He must be far under_ . _It was an exhausting day for him after all._ Vas then takes off everything that had blood on them, throwing them on the floor and pointing at them, “ **_Ember_ ** _”,_ a little spark appeared on them and then they were slowly incinerated, leaving nothing left. _Don't want to leave anything from tonight. “_ **_Dimensional Storage_ ** _”,_ now pointing in the air in front of him, a tear in space opens after he said that. Putting his arm in the tear, he then drags out fresh covers and puts them down on the bed. The rift closes after a few more moments of not being used and with the bed set he picks Alex back up again and heads to the bathroom to clean himself and Alex before heading to sleep for the night.

In the bathroom, he activates the water crystals to start pouring hot water into the large spa-like tub. He sets themselves down in the water after a few moments of water filling it, while making sure to keep Alex in front and in between his legs so he doesn't fall under the water. He then starts to wash Alex’s body, making sure to get the mix of semen, blood, and sweat off of his body. Not long after, he started to get an erection, his penis pushing itself out of its sheath then pushing itself halfway up Alex's back. It was unwelcome, but unlike usual, he couldn’t calm himself down. _That solidified it. Something must be causing this. I’ve never been like this before._ Trying to just ignore it, he continues to wash Alex along with himself but it just kept getting worse. The feeling of Alex’s skin, his smell, just made it all worse. He couldn’t keep focus.

He decided to just give into it before he did something he didn’t want to do. He shifts himself back and lifts Alex up a bit so his cock could go below, then in between his legs. Keeping Alex up with one hand, he uses his other hand to grip his own cock below the water and start stroking it. Soon after, he unintentionally loses himself again not realizing that he was bending over a bit so he can start biting Alex’s shoulder. _Ahh, so beautiful, so perfect!_ Not long after he started stroking himself, he ejaculated, biting down even harder, breaking skin, blood not waiting to ooze out of the punctured area. After tasting blood he comes back into reality immediately realizing what he had done. He quickly stopped biting down, removing his mouth and blood pooling out of the bite marks right after. _Damn it! Again!_ Something was definitely happening.

Just like earlier, the blood stopped flowing and the marks zipped themselves up. Not wasting any time, worried that it might happen again, he finished cleaning himself and Alex. Still trying to not think about how good his blood tasted, he dried himself and Alex off then set Alex in the bed. Vas got in right after and pulled the sheets up. A few minutes later, he fell asleep after pulling Alex close.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening his eyes, Vas looks down and smiles, seeing Alex still silently sleeping in his arms. _Good, I woke up first._ The sunshine is flowing through the windows, a little before midday, Vas allowing himself to sleep in more even though he knows he shouldn’t. He gets up making sure to not wake him up and uses “ **_Dimensional Storage_ **” to get out his usual loose, bland shirt and pants just to barely cover himself. Then he gets a set of clothes out for Alex and starts to set them on the bedside table for later, having them tailored just for him. He stops, his ears suddenly flick a bit, hearing someone walking towards the door and he knows who it is. *knock* *knock* knock* comes from the door a moment later, then silence. “Come in.” It opens and Mel comes in, “Usually you would just waltz right in.” he said while not looking at her and finishes setting the clothes down.

“I didn’t know he wasn’t awake yet and I know you wouldn’t appreciate it if I interrupted something.” He didn’t need to look, he could feel the smile on her face as she said that. She wasn’t wrong but purposefully upfront as usual. _Should I reconsider leaving him with her?_ “Do you still want to teach him everything? It’s going to be time consuming.”

“You say that but I know you won’t trust anyone else to do it. Also, you say to have him learn ‘everything’, but only what you want him to know!”

 _Ugh, Please don’t._ He knew what she was pointing at and he did not want to talk about this again. “Were there any problems with your last job?” he asked, trying to change subjects to something else. “No there wasn’t but I’m not done talking about this.” She started to raise her voice a bit. “Why don’t you want him to know? I was just going to let you do what you want since I thought you had a good plan but this is awful. I raised you and I know how you are and I know that what you're doing is only going to hurt yourself later on. The more you wait, the more time it gives for everything to come to light accidentally and everything will come crashing down.” She didn’t sound angry by the way she talked, but sounded like she was pleading with him.

“He’s not ready to know. He can know later when he...after he learns about other things.” Trying desperately to come up with something to say. He knew all she said was true but still didn’t want to bring up what happened yet. _He would hate me if he knew right now._

He feels her hug him from behind “I know you don’t want to face it and continue on like it didn’t happen but you need to remember, he is a different person now. The old him doesn’t exist anymore. This is the new him, the one that never actually experienced it and I don’t want to see you like that again. Please...”

She was right again and he knew it. The longer he waits and the more he subtly keeps secrets, the greater it will hurt when the truth comes out. Then there are the other things he needs to check up on as well. “Ok...I will take what you are saying and act on it. Even if he doesn’t take it well. I will find a way to work it out.”

Mel hugs him tighter, “Thank you for listening to my advice. I know you don’t want to seem weak or clueless but I'm glad you're listening to others', thinking about others too. You’ve matured, you know?”

*Sighs* “Thanks.” She lets go of him. “There are things that I need to do before that though. I think I can leave him to you until then?” He turns to her as he finishes.

“Of course ‘your highness’, leave it to me.” She said while bowing at him. He forces a little smile at her returning to her usual self and he heads out, glad knowing he has someone as reliable as her to help him even when he thinks he doesn’t need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best thing I hoped to convey in this chapter is how Vasilios has a slight (heavy) obsession. (just like I have on creating this story)
> 
> I'm not going to explain what the magic system is yet since it will be done in future chapters, just think of this as a sneak peak I guess.
> 
> Stay tuned for the future!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV focus is back to Alex.
> 
> Also, thanks for all the Kudos and Hits. Nine days from now is going to be the one month benchmark since the first chapter so thanks to those who come back to read more and hello to those who just found this.
> 
> As usual, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

_So he left?_ He thinks, still acting to be asleep. He woke up right at the end of their conversation, sadly looking like he missed the whole thing. _Probably wouldn’t even understand what they were even talking about._ He was hoping to talk to Vas afterwards about things from last night's…events but he left and then left a problem. How is he supposed to get up without letting Mel know he was listening in?

While thinking of how to do that, the weight shifts on the bed and he takes this chance to ‘wake up’. Slowly opening his eyes he was immediately met with Mel staring right back at him inches away while she laid down on the bed making him freeze. _Did she notice?_

“Awake?” 

“Yeah?” _Did she?_

“Well get up. There's a lot of things to do. Well, for you to do learn.” She gets off the bed herself and grabs the set of clothes off the bedside table. “Here, a set of clothes.” she said while handing them over.

 _New Clothes? Oh, right. The ones I had are...no longer usable._ He takes them for her while saying “Thanks”. In his hands they felt really soft, smooth, and fluffy to the touch, they were definitely better than the other ones he wore, but that's all, just a better set of pants and shirt. He liked how they felt and didn’t care how bland they looked.

"Don't thank me, he's the one who got them tailored for you." Him being Vas.

_He did? Didn't we meet just yesterday? How does he already have stuff made for me?_ Besides the confusion he was happy about getting something. Getting up, he felt sluggish and lethargic from last night's happenings. Also, not realizing, he was flashing Mel since he was still naked. Putting on the clothes, as he thought, they felt nice.

"Now then, " She started talking and walking over the door, "Let's have breakfast and then get on with the day shall we?" Going out and then coming back in a second later with a large plate of food in hand. She must have gotten it from the dining hall and brought it here. She then went to set it down on a table that he didn’t notice was in here until now. He wasn’t as hungry as he was yesterday, but he was still hungry so he went to eat.

In the middle of eating, he slowly stopped, his mind starting to wander and he remembered what he learned yesterday at the dining hall. It caused an empty hole to form in his chest remembering it. He’s a human, a slave and he didn’t really like that. He suddenly wasn’t that hungry anymore and finished the bite he was on which stopped tasting good halfway through and when he swallowed, it felt like a rock as it went down. _Mel was saying something yesterday though that I wasn’t listening about. Maybe she could finish what it was?_

“Mel?” He asked to get her attention and went to look at her. She was already looking at him. She wasn’t actually eating like he thought, she was sitting there, waiting for him to eat. _She probably ate earlier._ After looking at her, her expression changed.

“Yes? What’s wrong?”

“Can you finish what you were on about yesterday? After you told me that I was a slave?”

“Well, I was hoping that was answered when he came in and sent me away. You are his slave, his personal slave. That’s when I was also going to add that you were better than the other slaves. You have more privileges than them and are special in plenty of ways compared to them. You are way above them, basically. Don’t think of yourself as them.”

Those negative feelings went away and he became happy after hearing her say that but, _She’s probably just trying to cheer me up,_ An unintentional thought forced its way in his mind, washing away that happiness. “Are you just saying that?” He didn’t mean to, but it came off in a hurtful way.

“Of course not! I wouldn’t lie about something like that! I want to go deeper into what I’m meaning but I can’t!” 

He wasn’t expecting her to raise her voice for that. _She must be mad._ “I’m sorry...I just…” He couldn’t find what he wanted to say and just went to look down. He didn’t mean to say it like that and wanted to take it back.

“No, I'm sorry. I didn’t mean for it to sound rude but I just want you to trust me. But since you’re done eating, I want to take us to the private library so I can teach you things that you want to know.”

“Ok.” He said to her and got up but noticed something. The bedroom was brighter than last night. Windows? _Windows to the outside_. He turns and heads over to the nearest one he sees. Looking out, the view was breathtaking to him. He was high up and as far as he could see, there were buildings sprawled out across the land along with a lot of different looking demons walking around from what could be made out. With demons, he saw some humans in a group or alone, but some of them walked behind demons, others lifting things and moving them and all of them, no, most of them in crappy clothes. Something then caught his eyes while looking at more stuff, a human on their knees, crying with a demon who looked like they were yelling at the human. After a few more seconds of the demon yelling, they walked up to the human, bent down a bit and put a hand behind their head. Then the demon pulled the humans head down, slamming it into the ground, their head splattering on contact. Bits and pieces of their skull and brain scattering around and the human stopped moving. Just staring at the body, he knew they just died, he knew what death was but he didn’t know what to feel when witnessing it, he didn't’ feel anything from it.

Mel interrupted his thoughts, “It’s beautiful isn’t it? It’s the first time seeing something like this so it must be right?” Sounding proud when she said that.

He turned his head around and looked back at her smiling. “Yes, it is beautiful. There must be so many people living here right?” Looking back out the window at where he was, the body was gone but the blood was still there along with the skull and brain fragments.

“Probably. We’ve never counted the population but there are probably about 30,000 demons living here.”

“What about humans? How many are there?”

“Probably 100,000+.”

 _Really?_ “Really? Why are there so many humans if they are all slaves? What do they do?”

“They do a lot of work. They are weak and need us. They can’t protect themselves so they gave their freedom to us for protection.”

“Oh, so that's why.” _I thought they were forced to be slaves. But wait._ “So what if they don’t follow what demons say?” _I think I already know though._

“Depends.” Is all she said to that. 

_Yep. But what makes me special compared to them? I must be weak too. Oh well, I will know later probably._ Turning completely around now, he's done looking, his curiosity now settled. “Ready to go.” He said to her while starting to walk towards the door but Mel said, “We actually aren’t going that way.”

He stopped and turned to her, his curiosity gaining traction. “Then how are we going to get there?” 

“Come over here.” She said, beckoning him to come over to her and he does, curious about what was going on. “Take my hand and close your eyes.”

“What do you plan to do?” Asking in hopes to tell him what was going to happen.

“Just do it.” She smiles, “It’s a surprise.” There is no reason not to so he takes her hand then closes his eyes. A tingling sensation quickly went across his whole body and then it stopped just as quickly as it started. “Open them.” She then said. Opening them, he sees that they are in a completely different room. There are bookshelves everywhere, covering the walls, in the middle of the room. _This must be the library? How did we get here so fast?_ Looking over at Mel, she still has the same smile.

“What happened? How did we get here so fast?”

“That’s one of the things I’m going to teach you about. Let's sit, it’s going to take a while to go over these things.” She goes over to one of the many tables in the library with him following. He took a seat when she stopped at one of them but she went over to a bookshelf instead. “Wait here, there are some books that I need to get out.” A couple minutes pass and she comes back over with an arm full of stacked books, setting them down then herself. “Alright, shall we get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual feedback is welcome for things. I still feel like I have a long way to go for getting better at writing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is a go!
> 
> I think I need to remove 'Porn With Plot' and 'Porn with Feelings' tags (At least for now) because this is having more plot than porn but don't know if I should.
> 
> As usual, hope you enjoy this chapter!

(Alex POV)

“Ok, so the first thing I’m going to have you learn about is the basics. I already told you about humans and demons before coming here but I want to know if you have any questions about anything else concerning them?” Alex shakes his head at Mel, thinking that he pretty much understood them so far.

“Alright, so the basics of the world, which in essence is magic. Not the one I took us to here but base magic that is all around us and all living beings have. But whether or not the living creature can use it is up to them. In a being's body, magic is called mana and those who can use the mana inside of them draw it out to use, which are spells. When casting spells, people give their mana physical form. It’s difficult to do so people use ancient words to help but even with them, it can still be difficult to use so it is up to the user to understand what they are doing. Some even dedicate their lives to exploring magic, to discover more of it. In the end, magic is only limited by its user understanding and amount of mana they have. Anything you want to know more in depth about it?”

“Um...what do you mean by the amount of magic they have? What is that based on? Also, what that magic was earlier? The one that brought us here?”

“What I meant by the amount they have is that the amount of magic one can have is determined at birth. The amount grows over time as one ages and practices it but we are all born with a limit of the amount we can have. The amount can be influenced by the race you are at birth as well and I'll go over races in a bit but that's the answer to that one. Your second question goes into my next thing. What I used was a unique skill that everyone gets and only one of. The skill presents itself when the person's age is between ten and fifteen years old. Even though the name says unique, there can be duplicates of those skills in the world. The thing is, each skill has drawbacks and the more powerful it is, the greater the drawbacks. All skills require the use of magic. My unique skill is Shadow Travel making it so I can travel anywhere as long as there are shadows nearby and since my skill has no capability to hurt someone, it only has a small drawback of costing more mana compared to the regular spell. The normal spell only allows small travel and has a limit to what can be transported."

“What about me then, what is my unique skill?”

“I do not know. Vasilios for sure knows so you’ll have to ask him when you see him next.”

He becomes disappointed, wanting to know now and not wanting to wait until later. “Oh, ok, then...about magic then. When can I start to learn about using it?”

“You basically are already learning it. You didn’t know of it’s existence but now that you do, you are already closer to using it. But I want you to learn more about things before we focus on specific things. Anything else?”

 _So I can learn about it later._ “No, that's it for now then.”

“Alright so next, races, those that occupy the world we live in. You know about Demons and Humans but there are even more. There are Dragons, Dragonewts, Dwarves, Elves, Beastmen. Then there are the less intelligent side of races, Animals and Monster. If you want to go more in depth with them, there are books that I brought over if you want to read them later.” She slides the books over that have been there since the beginning. “There are more in-depth books about them, but these are the basics.”

“Do all the races live here?”

“No, they live outside our nation, in their own nations, villages, kingdoms.”

 _Then…_ “Even humans?”

“...Yes. They didn’t used to be though. Like I said, humans are weak, but a while ago, a big chunk of them ran away and they somehow were able to survive without our protection. Currently, they are actually the largest nation out of everyone since they reproduce very quickly but out of all races are the weakest.”

 _So that's why there are so many compared to demons but..._ “So If humans are weak then that means I’m weak too?” Hoping he was wrong about that.

“Yes, you are. Your body is extremely fragile and you don’t know any magic. You can’t protect yourself and are probably the weakest human in the nation right now.” 

What she said was the complete opposite of what he expected. _Even though she said I was special?_ Even if it was the truth, he wasn’t taking it well. He immediately started to drown in his own thoughts. _So if I’m the weakest human, then what even makes me so special?_ His heart started to feel like it was being pulled down and squeezed. _If I'm not to think of myself as a slave, then what am I supposed to think myself as? I’m clearly not better than them so it’s lower than a slave?_ More and more of those thoughts went through his head, mentally tearing himself apart. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mel POV)

She tried to get his attention, seeing how he wasn’t paying attention anymore but she couldn’t get to him and realized he wasn’t taking what she said well. Before she could do anything to get his attention back, she noticed a presence getting closer to this place. From their mana, she could tell it was a demon, but no one except Vasilios should know where they are and she told him that they’ll meet him somewhere else. There’s no reason for anyone to be over at this remote side of the castle at this time anyway. So who could it be?

She didn’t try to overthink and silently waited to see what they were going to do. Closer and closer they got and stopped right in front of this place. At this point Mel was staring at the entrance, waiting to see what they would do. She knew what she needed to do and moments of nothing happening, they weren’t doing anything but standing there. Why weren't they doing anything? She looks back at Alex and he still wasn’t paying attention to anything, oblivious to what was going on. She wanted to get his attention because she knew what he was thinking about, which was both true and untrue but she needed to figure out who this was and what their intentions were.

Deciding to not wait for them to come in, she slowly gets up without making a sound, _Looks like I've already got another job,_ and started walking towards where they were. Getting to the door, they still haven’t moved. _Why are they hesitant to come in?_ In the end, it didn’t matter. Reaching to open the door, she prepared to attack whoever it was. It didn’t matter what their intention was, she wasn’t going to take that chance. Quickly, she opened the door and immediately went for this person's neck with a dagger she always had on her. All the movements were silent and swift but this person could see her movements and stopped her right before the dagger reached them. Because they stopped the dagger, she knew who it could be and didn’t follow up with anything. There were only two people that could be faster than her, but knew it wasn't Vasilios so it must be the other person.

“What are you doing here Gino?” she asked him. _He should still be on his job for a few more months. Why is he back already?_ She tried to take a step back but he wasn’t letting go of her arm. Not answering her question or letting go, she got annoyed and opened her mouth to say something but stopped when looking at his face. He wasn’t even looking in her direction. He was looking with wide eyes in front of him, at the door to the library which got shut when Gino stopped her. He opened his mouth, “He’s back? He’s really back?”, asking the question to nobody. The disbelief on his face turned into a sinister-like smile, showing his slightly sharp teeth and started gripping Mel’s arm even tighter.

 _What is he talking about? Who is he talking about? Alex?_ , is what Mel thought. After a few moments of her trying to get her arm out of the grip, she heard the sound of the library door opening made her stop and turn her head around. She saw Alex in the doorway after he opened the door, looking at Gino through his teared up eyes from earlier. 

Gino, at seeing Alex, threw Mel to the ground after gripping her arm enough to break the bones in it. His expression turned into furiousness at seeing Alex come into his view though, the smile he had vanishing. Was he not expecting Alex to come out? Before Mel even hit the floor, Gino was over in front of Alex and wrapped a hand completely around Alex’s throat and lifted him off the ground with no effort. 

“Who are...what are you?”, he angrily yet quietly said to Alex while crushing his windpipe slowly more and more. Alex had the look of terror on his face at the sudden assault while kicking and gripping the hand on his neck, struggling to get the air flow back. Mel got her footing and rushed over as quick as she could to stop him. “GINO, STOP BEFORE- *CRACK*. Not making it in time, she was only able to stare as Alex went completely limp, blood coming out of his mouth and nose, the only place it could escape to, while his neck was completely crushed under the tight grip of the hand on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is the best chapter I've done so far even though a lot of it was just dialogue.
> 
> I decided to switch POV's mid-chapter chapter as well. (Only really because I didn't want such a short chapter so this is kind of a two in one)


End file.
